1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices and methods of manufacturing display devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to organic light emitting devices and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device (OLED) may display desired information such as images, letters and/or characters using a light generated by combining holes provided from an anode with electrons provided from a cathode in an organic layer thereof. In various display devices, for example, liquid crystal display devices, plasma display panels, field emission display devices, etc., the OLED has been widely employed in various electronic and electric apparatuses such as televisions, mobile communication apparatuses, monitors, MP3 players or portable display apparatuses because the OLED may ensure relatively large view angle, rapid response speed, small thickness, low power consumption, etc. Accordingly, the OLED may be certainly expected to be one of the most prospecting next-generation display devices.
As for the conventional OLED, excitons are generated in an emitting layer by the recombination of holes and electrons provided from electrodes, and then a light having a predetermined wave length is generated from the energy the excitons to produce a desired image. However, the conventional OLED may have a relatively low luminous efficiency in accordance with the reduction of light transmittance caused by an internal reflection in the OLED, the destructive interference of the light reflected from the electrodes and/or other internal layers, etc. Additionally, the conventional OLED may not ensure a high color purity because the emission spectrum of the light may exist in a relatively large waveband. Furthermore, the number of the layers in the conventional OLED may increase to improve the reflect property of the light, however, manufacturing processes for the layers may be considerably complicated since the number of the stacked layers and the thickness of each layer may be accurately adjusted in order to precisely control the reflectivity of lights having predetermined wavelengths.